kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday
Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday is episode Sixth season on Kidsongs TV Special aired on PBS, NBC, ABC TV, Tvontario (TVO, BBC, TFO and many others), Nicklodon, Nick Jr, and YTV the TV Specials from aired in July 7th 1996. and It in Lyrick Studios came to home video on December 26, 2000 and on DVD Re-Relaseded in August 31, 2001. Biggle Cast *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother (Mom)) (voiced by Kristin Willits) (costumed by Lexi ten Napel) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Barbara Angeline) (voiced by Kenny Cooper) *Ruby Biggle (costumed by Rebecca Wilson) (voiced by Michelle McCarel) *Freckles Biggle (voiced by Sandy Walper) (costumed by Keiko Sanders) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother) (costumed by David DeCooman) (voiced by Vivien Eng) *Chef Biggle (voiced by Bob West) (costumed by David Voss) The Kidsongs Kids *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks End Credit Music *The same end credit music from Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday Previews 2000 Opening #FBI Warning #Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 #The Wiggles Dorothy the Dinosuar from Yummy Yummy Music Video Preview #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 #Funding Credits Previews on Stay #Billy Says Segment Billy Birthday #End Credits #Barney Home Video Logo 1992-1995 #Lyrick Studios Logo 1997-1998 #Barney Home Video Logo 1992-1995 #Kidsongs Intro #Kidsongs and the Birthday Blues Closing #End Credits #Funding Credits Part 2 #PBS Logo #TOYRUS Promo #Barney Live! B-DAY Bash Promo #Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney in Outer Space Preview #I Love You Music Video from Barney Safety #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips *Bob Singleton *David Bernard Wolf DVD Chapters #Opening #Adventures in Biggleland #I'm a Big Boy Now #Playmate #Pat-a-Cake, Pat-a-Cake #We're Gonna Get Wet #Hickory Dickory Dock #You're A Grand Old Flag #By the Light of the Silvery Moon #Me and My Shadow #The Best Dog in the World #The Way You Walk #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Happy Birthday to You #1812 Overture #Give My Regards to Broadway #If You're Happy And You Know It #End Credits "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" (2000) The Kidsongs Kids Asa Karsten Bernstine Angelica Ginn Brady Kimball Cory Kotas Carly Naples Megan Miyahara Sara Perks Trivia *'T'he Billy and Ruby with eyes, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the in 2000 Billy and the Big Games and 1996 Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs. *'This it 2000 Season 6 episodes Biggleland of Kidsongs Superhero only appeared is used.' *'A reference to many other is made. In fact, this is the first time that a has one of the characters make a reference to the many other.' ''Crew Crew Executive Producers *Sloan Coleman'' ''Writers *Stephen White'' ''Directors *Steven Feldman'' ''Producers *Jeff Gittle'' Category:Season 6 Category:2000 Category:German Category:1996 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 7 Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2007 Category:2005 Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:Barney & Friends Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:Joe Phillips Category:BBC Kids Category:UK Category:International Release Dates Category:Hungarian version Category:New Zealand version Category:Austrailan version Category:Hebrew version Category:Spanish version Category:Italy version Category:Japan version Category:Poland version Category:French version Category:Czech version Category:Bahasa indonesia version Category:Portugal version Category:Turkey version Category:Greek version Category:Taiwan version Category:Chinese Simplified Category:German version Category:Arabic version Category:German Jim Jam Category:German PBS Sprout Category:Portuguese version Category:Thailand version Category:1990 Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:Season 6 Videos Category:December 2000 Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCD's